No Tomorrow
by Kueljin
Summary: Parasite Eve/ Final Fantasy. This is my first Fanfiction for this site. The story is a little strange in the meshing of Horror and Comedy, but I like it anyway. Please read and review.


Before the story starts there are some things you should know:   
  
1. Cait Sith is not a robot, he is real   
2. Sector 7 was not destroyed  
3. All standard disclaimers apply. These characters aren't mine, I'm  
just borrowing them for a while.  
  
  
The Gold Saucer is throwing the 1st anniversary of the destruction of Sephiroth and Meteor. All the rides are free and every one at the park seems to be enjoying it. The sounds of laughter and screams of giddy terror ring throught the park, and flashes of light from fireworks light up the cloudless sky. The sounds float for miles and are even heard by the one person on watch over the AVALANCHE camp outside of North Corel.  
  
Yuffie yawns and stares out over the mass of sleeping bags and sleeping friends. The sounds of merriment and delight only suceed in pissing her off. Reclining on her elbows she stares up at the night sky and tries to stay awake. "Well." she thinks "I guess it's about time to wake up Vincent and get some sleep." Yuffie pulls one of Cait Sith's old discarded megaphones from her inventory seemingly endless inventory with an evil grin.  
  
The announcer at Event Square was in the the middle of congradulating the actors of successfully completed play when the words "WAKEY WAKEY!!!" rent the air with such a concussive force he was knocked off his podium. He rights himself instaneously up and continued.  
  
"And now for the main event of this festive occasion! A talent show!" The audience breaks out in a wild flurry of applause and whistles. "The first act: The Dancing Fools of Gongaga!"The audiences' reaction to this news is not as enthusiatic as before, and after 10 long minutes of childish music and spazmatic dancing, they just sat there with a stunned look on their faces. No one claps.  
  
The announcer climbs back up on his podium.  
  
"Let's give a round of applause for The Dancing Fools of Gongaga!" the man announces in an all too cheery voice. A very accurately thrown vase crashes into his forehead and explodes in a shower of glass and water. The man let out a mouse-like shout and for the second time in 15 minutes he hits the floor of the stage, but this time he didn't get back up. His eyes cloud over and freeze in a half shut position, and a trickle of blood begins to flow out of his mouth. The curtains immediatly close.  
  
"Hooray!" cheers the audience  
  
From behind the curtains loud shouting can be heard  
  
"Mark! Mark are you O.K. Man, this looks bad, we need to... HEY LADY!!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!"  
  
"Yeah lady, can't you see we are trying to help our friend?"  
  
"Miss, the talent show is postponed. We will tell you when you can...BLEEAGGHHHH!!!"  
  
Then the curtains open to reveal a young woman in a red dress and three burning piles. The audience bursts into applause, thinking that this is all part of a spectacular show, all but two teenage girls in the back row with the common sense to understand exactly what is going on. They haul ass outta there like never before.  
  
The woman on stage watches the two girls leave with a calm eye.   
  
"Hmmm." she thinks "I've lost two, oh well there are a lot left to go." She sweeps the stadium with her brown eyes looking for the young cop with the blond hair and the power to resist her. She isn't there. "This will be simple." She walks to center stage and speaks in a soft, loud voice that seems to fill the entire stadium and shush even the most obnoxious kid.  
  
"Now , to bring this evening to an end, I shall preform a piece of music written in a distant land. My name is Melissa Pearce, but you can call me... Eve."   
  
The audience sits in a trance-like state as the actress begins to sing. The music floats out over the crowd, the beautiful music has the calming effect the actress anticipated. The audience gets so caught up in the unearthly song that they don't notice the singer's brown eyes are now glowing a strange color green.They also don't notice their body temperature rising.  
  
The entire mood shatters as the fat man in the first row, seat 4, combusts into the first human fireball running for the door. The explosions of flesh to inferno quickly spread as the remaning people realize that this was not a part of the show. That something was horribly, horribly wrong. Then the screaming began. A hideous noise that clawed into your brain and left you no alternative to complete and total panic. The rush to the doors quickly evolved into a stampede as Melissa struck an exceptionally high note with her arms raised high and her head tilted back.  
  
The entire room flashfired and the lucky people able to resist the flames for this long instantly were consumed. Not one survived. Melissa looked around, surveying the damage she had just wrought on the unfortunate humans, smiles and continues her song.  
  
Sunrise reveals the AVALANCHE camp: Vincent standing guard, the sleeping AVALANCHEES, the bruised, beaten body of Yuffie, and two teenage girls racing across the desert on stolen Shinra G-bikes. Vincent watches the motorcyclists with an nonchalant gaze. As the bikes get closer one backfires and Red XIII wakes and immediately begins attacking the sleeping bag he was lying on with forceful enraged screaming.  
  
"YUFFIE!!!"   
  
The shouting of her name causes Yuffie to wake up.   
  
"I didn't steal it, it was mine to begin with!" she shouted while rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Yuffie looked to the left just in time to see the motorcycles run over her.   
The bikers plan was to use the partially awake ninja as a ramp to jump the entire camp. The plan worked like a charm as they sailed over the awakening team, hit the ground and shot off into North Corel. Yuffie groaned, pulled out one of her precious materia and cast HEAL 3 on herself 5 times.  
  
Everyone began to wake up and stretch and basically get ready for the day ahead. Red XIII finally got tired and stopped destroying the sleeping bag. He shook himself off and took a big sniff of air.  
  
"*&$%@$&%@#IT!!! WHAT IS THAT SMELL!!!" Red XIII yelled as he plunged his nose into the ground. Everyone stared at him. Cloud sniffed the air.  
  
"I don't smell anything." Cloud announced.   
  
"Me either." added Cid.  
  
"et's coomin froom te Gld Saacer. et svells liok bunned fesh" Red XIII croaked with his nose still buried in the dirt.  
  
"Not the Gold Saucer!" everyone but Vincent shouted "NOT THE GOLD SAUCER!!!"  
  
"Those young ones on the motorcycles came from the Gold Saucer." Vincent remarked causally.  
  
Cloud raised his sword over his head and shouted "If those kids did anything to the Gold Saucer THEY WILL PAY!!!"  
  
Tearing though North Corel at 150mph on stolen motorcycles was simple the hard part for Chrissy and Sabrina was stopping. When the dust cleared, the two friends found themselves staring into the faces of nine very mad people. Well, six very mad people, one very mad red tiger, one very mad cat riding a stuffed moogle, and one vampire-looking person who didn't seem to care.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!!!" Chrissy tore the air with sheer decibles, making everyone recoil from the force, while Sabrina draws her whip and trips Aeris, Barret, and Tifa with a single blow, giving them an escape route. They run off while everyone else is stunned by what just happened. Chrissy and Sabrina split up while AVALANCHE begins the chase.  
  
After about 10 minutes of chasing their prey Cloud and Cid manage to slam the girls up against the side of a cliff. The rest of AVALANCHE quickly swarms them.  
  
"Now you will answer some questions." Cloud commanded  
  
"Just exactly did ya'll like do to the Gold Saucer anyway guys?" Aeris asked. The two girls winced at the onslaught of prepspeak.  
  
"Heeeeey, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Chrissy mused. Aeris slapped her.  
  
"Dumbass, my friends here like, TOTALLY figured out that they just had to use like, REVIVE. You TOTALLY didn't answer my question."  
  
Sabrina spoke up "We didn't do anything there. We just went to the celebration. We were at the talent show when the curtians closed then opened to reveal a young woman and three burning bodies. When we saw this ran out and crashed into a security guard who threw us into the Gold Saucer prison because he was in a bad mood. About an hour ago some Shin-Ra troops arrived and began arresting people, so we killed them and took their bikes."  
  
"Hooray!" Barret shouted as Cloud and Cid let their hostages down off the cliff  
  
"If you two didn't do this then wh..." Cloud began.   
  
"Watch out!" screamed Aeris as a furry, gray rat jumped out of an old tent. Everyone stared at Aeris.  
  
"Don't stare at me guys, like deal with tha' RAT!!!" She pleaded   
  
"It's just a rat Aeris, nothing to be afraid of." Tifa said   
  
"It's getting BIGGER!!!" Aeris screamed.  
  
"No it's not Aeris. Calm down. "  
  
"Yes it IS!"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"YES IT IS!!!"  
  
A tortured scream from the rat stopped the argument and turned the focus of attention from Aeris to it. The rat WAS growing, and it didn't seem too happy about it. Powerful jaws worked their way out of the creature's mouth, and razor sharp teeth extended from those jaws. Its eyes grew large and flaps of flesh were forced out to make room. The creature's tail grew and   
split into three. Yellow mitochondrial blood flowed from its mutating flesh. Dagger-like claws forced their way out of the creature's fur. Aeris screamed and fainted as the newly evolved creature jumped for her throat. A burst of gunfire from Barret's gunarm succeeded in knocking the rat-thing back and waking up Aeris. The rat raised its tails and sent three rolling balls of flame through the air at the nearest person: Tifa. Tifa easily sidestepped the fireballs and  
tore into the monster with her long chain of limit breaks. The rat screamed with its final breath as Tifa finished it off with FINAL HEAVEN. Its body fell to the ground, lifeless.   
  
"What the $#%& was that!" Tifa yelled, panting from the the excertion of actually completing her combo.  
  
"Let's just ask our friends here." Yuffie suggested. Everyone turned to look, but it was too late. The two girls were gone again. Just then another evolved rat tore out of the side of a tent, its fangs were dripping with the blood of the former occupants.  
  
"Long day ahead" sighed Cloud.  
  
  
The Museum of Natural History looked normal on the outside, But inside was a different thing altogether.  
  
"PUT YOUR #@&%ING HANDS WHERE I CAN #@&%ING SEE 'EM DR. KLAMP!!!" Aya commanded. Klamp responds to this by jumping at her with a scalpel. Maeda lashes out at Klamp in true japanese style, first karate-chopping the scalpel out of his hand and following-thru with a Bruce Lee style roundhouse kick that knocks Klamp out and to the floor. Aya looks startled.  
  
"Where did you learn that!!!" She exclamed  
  
"I have certain friends." Then Daniel walks in.  
  
"Hey guys, I heard the commotion and I tho...YOU!" He draws his pistol and shoots Klamp in the leg just as he was waking up.  
  
"You A-hole, you shot me in the leg."  
  
"Serves you right you son of a B****." Dr. Klamp slowly stands up, holding his chair as a crutch.  
  
"Your'e too late!" Klamp laughed "TOO LATE I SAID!!!" Klamp holds the arm, that he isn't balancing his weight on, above his head.  
  
"Eve, you don't have to wait anymore" He yells as loud as he can.  
  
"GET OUT!" Aya screams at her friends "EVE IS GOING TO BLOW THE WHOLE PLACE UP!!!" Daniel and Maeda are halfway out the window when they realize that nothing is happening and climb down off the table. Fear shines bright in Klamp's eyes.  
  
"Eve, Eve, Eve where are you? You can blow me up now. Eve. Eve! EVE!"  
  
"Hehehe, it looks like your psycho girlfriend left ya all alone." Daniel chuckled. Dr.Klamp starts to sweat as he tries to think of a way to get out. Aya is contemplating "Police Brutality." Suddenly Klamp has an idea  
  
"Wait, before you take me away there is something I must tell you..." Klamp lowers his voice and begins breathing deeply in preperation for the famous line.   
  
"Aya...(breath, breath)...I am your father."  
  
"Really."   
  
"No!" Klamp shouted while jumping out the window.  
  
"BA$T@RD!!!" screamed Aya while transforming into the blue winged angel known as LIBERATE. The mitochondrial energy surged through her. "Grab on to me, we are going to catch that man FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL!!!"   
  
Aya blew out the window in a blaze of blue energy and used the SCAN technique to pinpoint Klamp's location.  
  
"He's in the sewers!" Aya yelled as she flew through a storm drain. Daniel and Maeda hung on for dear life.  
  
  
Klamp ran as fast as he could with a shot leg. He was running down the walk on the side of the dark, murky water, looking for anyplace to hide. Then he saw something that renewed his faith in miracles. A hole was blasted in the ground, uncovering a 3 foot wide tube going straight down. Even better there was the familiar yellow mitochondrial blood in a puddle right beside it.   
  
"Eve must of had to revert back to her 'Melissa' form to get through this pipe." Klamp mused. Then he heard a noise behind him. Klamp turned to see what looked like a blue, winged Aya with two guys hanging off her wings coming straight at him.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!"he screamed as he jumped down the pipe.  
  
"F***!" yelled Daniel as Aya landed, de-transformed and promptly passed out. Daniel caught her as she fell. A few seconds later she jumped back up and exclaimed "Where's Klamp?"  
  
"Down that pipe." answered Maeda. Aya checked her inventory, making sure that she had her gun, armor, bullets, and medicines. She did.  
  
"Then let's go." Aya shouted while pushing them in and then jumping in herself. The pipe drew them foward with an unnatural force. The brutal air resistance made the opening of the eyes nearly impossible, But Aya succeded for a few seconds at least. Enough time to see what looked like the moon flash by. Then darkness claimed her.  
  
After seeking and destroying every rat, helping restore NORTH COREL, and catching Chrissy and Sabrina, the sun had set. They formed camp in the same place they did the night before. Tifa had first watch and was disturbed by the lack of noise coming from the Gold Saucer. Cloud came up and sat beside her.Tifa laid her head on his shoulder.   
  
"Tomorrow we are going to COSMO CANYON to see if Bugenhagan knows   
what is going on." Cloud said softly.  
  
"Stop talking." Tifa replied. They watched the stars come out of the dusk-darkened sky.  
  
Aya woke up on a cold stone slab, in a dark, torch-filled cave, next to someone that she never wanted to wake up next to: Dr. Hans Klamp. She quickly scrambled to her feet, and took a look around. Maeda and Daniel were lying nearby. A strong wind was blowing from the pipe which was barely visible through a crack in the wall. Then everyone started waking up.  
  
"Ummm, Aya" Daniel asked "Where are we?"  
  
"Why are you asking me? Ask our 'Scientist' friends here." Maeda was   
taking samples of rock, and Klamp was using some device test the air.  
  
"So guys, have you figured out were we are?" Aya inquired.  
  
"We are in a cave on a planet that is not Earth." They said at the   
same time.  
  
"Then let's get out." The group walked off with Aya leading the way  
  
"Strange..." murmured Aya.  
  
"What?" asked Maeda.  
  
"Oh, it's just that there is no mitochondrial blood on the ground."  
  
"It's because Eve doesn't want to leave a trail" Klamp said.  
  
"Shaddup." Daniel said softly while shooting him in the leg again.  
  
"%@#$@#^$@^$@#^$#@$%#^%*$&^$^%#^$@#%##$(^$)&%&^$^%%#$#@%$%*$&%!!!"  
"Daniel! Stop shooting Klamp!" shouted Aya. She grabs his leg and casts HEAL 3. The bones knit, Klamp stands back up and they start walking again. While they are going alonga tiger-like creature jumps at them.  
  
"GET BACK!!!" yells Aya. The creature casts a spell on Klamp, causing numbers to appear over his head. Aya draws her Machine Gun "Nevermore" and blows the creature's head off, leaving the body twitching and shaking.  
  
"Uhh, Klamp. What is that over your head?" Maeda asked. He looks up just in time to see the timer hit zero. A choking black fog formed around the small group. The torches were dimmed as a black-robed figure rose from the ground. His skeletal hands gripped a sickle and the stench of decay clung about him like a loose cloak. The figure raised its head and spoke. The voice was the voice of nightmares, it froze the heart and gripped the mind with terror. The voice only spoke three words,   
  
"I am DEATH..."   
  
  
Back at the AVALANCHE camp, the team is waking up to a strange sight: Cid (who was on guard for the second shift) is knocked out, a pile of ropes are where the two girls were, and the two G-bikes are missing. Tifa runs over to Cid.  
  
"Cid, Cid, wake up." Cid wakes up and holds the back of his head.  
  
"I was just standing over there when I see that those F#%$#NG girls had escaped. I was going to sound the alarm when something hit me in the back of the head and now I'm here."  
  
"Oh well." Cloud sighed "I guess we can let them go, I mean, because we already know it wasn't them." Cid was climbing the Highwind's rope ladder  
  
"COME ON!" He yelled, "WE'RE GOING TO COSMO CANYON!" Everyone boarded the Highwind, but one person that they didn't even know was there. She watched from NORTH COREL as the Highwind took off.   
  
"Cosmo Canyon." Melissa said softly as she watched the airship blast off. "I sense that is the where that young cop is. No, I won't be going there."   
  
"Excuse me sir, do you know where I can find a boat?" She asked the owner of a run down weapon store.  
  
"Of course, just go to COSTA DEL SOL. There is a ferry there that you can stow away on."  
  
"Excellent,Thank you. Now can you tell me how to get there?"  
  
"Simple, just take the mountain pass."  
  
"Thank you again." Melissa said as she turned to leave  
  
"Hey, wait a second," The man said while holding out his hand, "How about a tip."  
  
"Get out of town." She said while walking down the train tracks.  
  
"No, I'm serious."  
  
"So am I." Out of the corner of her eye, Melissa saw the man jump into  
his truck and race out of NORTH COREL. She smiled a cold smile, snapped her  
fingers, and the rest of the small town exploded into flames.  
  
  
"You are not 'Death'."  
  
"Yes I am." Death said calmly  
  
"No you aren't Death, I know Death. She is a woman with brown hair and brown eyes" Klamp responded  
  
"Look, I am the bloody angel of death, if you believe it or not so just deal with it!" Death whined  
  
"Prove it."  
  
"See here! I do not have to put up with this, You are all dead."  
  
"Hey!" shouted Aya "Why are we dead?" Death looks at her and raises his hands, his eyes glow an evil shade of red.  
  
"Because you ate the tuna fish sandwiches..." A white glow appears around them and the begin to float upwards.  
  
"Wait a second! We didn't eat any tuna fish sandwiches!!!" shouts Dainel. The white glow dissappears and they hit the ground. Dainel walks over to Death and racks him. As he falls to the ground in a kneeling position clutching his groin, Maeda runs over and executes a Spinning  
Double-kick Backflip knocking Death to the wall.  
  
"Come on guys, lets go find a way out of here." Aya said. The four   
people walk off as Death falls onto his side groaning.  
  



End file.
